Morning Routine
by Garfield.As.In.Panda
Summary: One simple routine every morning...our favorite couple...what more could you ask for in life? -just a oneshot


**AN: I just can't stop reading writing stories about these two...xD I'm definitely in love with them...**

**I hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot of my favorite Percy Jackson pairing...TRATIE!**

**I apologize in advance for all the mistakes...but please...enjoy...**

**WAIT! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...give your praises to the one and only Rick Riordan...WOOOO!HE rocks!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Morning Routine~*~*~*~*~*~**

The sun was shining bright and the cream colored sheets felt like silk against his bare chest. The room was warm and comforting in a way that he never wanted to get out of bed. He loved this kind of mornings. Careful not to wake the sleeping figure beside him, he slowly turned to face her. Her delicate face appeared to be glowing in the sunlight and her long brown hair was mused, giving her an angel like features. Though, to be honest, she was an angel-his angel- even without the bright sunlight. Her slightly tanned skin looked so soft and alluring, and the thin strap of her nightgown hung loose on her arm. Seeing her like this just made him want to hold her close and never let her go. He could die holding her close for all he cared.

He reached out a calloused hand and caressed her soft cheek. She didn't wake but the warmth of her skin sent electricity through his body. Although they've been married for three years now, every time they touched, it still felt like the first time. The warmth of her skin would awaken every emotion he had and the moment they part, it was as if a part of him was gone. Only she can affect him like this and for that he was glad because whenever he was with her, he felt special and he also made sure she feels special whenever she was with him.

Not able to control himself, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her fragile frame to his toned one. Lying like this made him feel complete. He stared down at his sleeping angel, the love and care evident in his blue eyes, and kissed her forehead lovingly. He held her close, not moving just lying there. He looked down at her again and was surprised to see her large green eyes staring back at him, confused yet the passion was twinkling in her eyes. Kissing her forehead once again, he smiled.

"Good morning babe"

She smiled and kissed his chest lightly, tickling him for a second.

"Good morning"

She wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest. His scent filled her systems and she never wanted to let him go. They fit together like a puzzle and the more they spend time together, the more they realize how much they needed each other. It was insane. But beautiful.

"How long have you been awake?" she whispered, her breath sending shivers down his bare chest and he just squeezed her tighter against him.

"Long enough to witness my angel glow in the sunlight," he smirked.

She chuckled and playfully pinched his back before pulling away. She sat up and faced him, a sweet coated smile playing on her pink full lips. He pouted and sat up as well before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against him again. Her back was pressed up against his chest as they sat in bed, not saying a word.

"Let's stay here for a few more minutes," he begged, squeezing her.

She smiled and nodded, playing with her wedding ring. It was a simple gold band with the words 'My heart is yours' etched inside and a small emerald at the center. The first time Travis saw it, he knew it was the perfect one. The green stone reminded him of her eyes, the eyes he loved ever since the moment they locked eyes at camp. It was also the first time they glared at each other.

"Travis?"

"Hmm"

"It's time to get out bed," she whispered.

"I want to stay in bed today," he pouted.

"Why don't you stay here and I go downstairs," she made a move to get up but he stopped her.

"No!"

She sighed. This has become a morning routine for the two of them every Saturday but they never got tired of it. "Travisss…"

"Katieee…" he whined.

"Travisss…"

"Katie, stay here with me. You're pregnant and I don't want you or our little angel to get hurt."

She smiled, touched by how much he cares for her and their baby. But a little walk wouldn't hurt, right? In fact she needed it.

"Travis...I'm only 7 weeks pregnant, I'm sure I'll be alright," She carefully got out of bed and stood by the side. Travis, on the other hand, followed her every move with a concerned, frightened, and panicked look.

"Katie…please…stay here in bed…please babe…come on..," he reasoned out, holding out his arms just in case she falls.

She glared at him, "No."

With that, she turned and headed towards the large wooden oak door but as she was just about to touch the golden handle when her twenty-three year old husband beat her to it. He blocked her path which made her to huff in annoyance and faced him with an irritated look.

"Travis! Let me out! I'm starving here!" she almost yelled.

"I'll bring you breakfast in bed," he smiled.

"No! I want to go downstairs…" she whined.

"Katieee…"

"Travisss…"

"Babe, come on. Just lay down and I'll bring you your food. Please," he begged.

"No." She continued to glare at him but he didn't budge. He had this child like look in his eyes that made her want to kiss him but she restrained herself. She wasn't going to do that, she wouldn't give him that unless he let her eat downstairs. No.

But, maybe he would if only she could distract him…make him let her go downstairs.

Without another word, she grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his. It only took him a second before he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist, careful not to squeeze too tight and running his hands along every curve of her body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and he simply obeyed. Gently, he pinned her on the wall and kissed her more passionately. After a few moments, she pulled away and whispered.

"Please Travis?" she made sure to give him her signature pout, the one she knows he couldn't help but give into.

He sighed and muttered, "Gods Katie, you're going to be the death of me."

She squealed and kissed him again before disappearing downstairs. He followed close behind, arms held out to catch if ever she loses her balance which hopefully she wouldn't. He helped her prepare their breakfast, stealing glances-kisses even- at her every once in awhile.

Thinking,_ 'Yep. He definitely loves this kind of mornings, especially if it's with her.'_

**~*~*~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: How was it? This is my first time to write a oneshot so please...if I made any mistakes tell me...then maybe I can dobetter next time...Thank you guys for reading...remember...EVERY REVIEW COUNTS...hehehe xD Tell me wat'cha think...=]**

**~Angelica**


End file.
